Just a Human
by RuBiRoSe-'-6756
Summary: Arisa is forced to drop everything she knows and move to Japan. A meeting with her brother's friends changes everything she ever knew about life. A human hating demon is after them, and why the hell did he invite them to a carnival? KuramaxOC HieixOC


AN: Hai hai. This is something that I started while in high school. One of my very good friends (TheEighthDeadlySin) found her fanfictions she too had started, and revived the one we started to write together. With her doing this it made want to revive my Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction, so here it is. Some things are different, like for instance Kurama and Yoko Kurama are one in the same, no split personality. It wasn't my favorite part of the show seeing how he is my favorite character, so I changed it. There will probably be some other differences too, so if you're not crazy about then don't read it. =P. Please R&R I would love to hear what you all will have to say. ~Rubirose

Disclaimer: I don't not own any character or idea of Yu Yu Hakusho.

Claimer: There are characters in here that are mine; I would like to keep it that way. TYVM.

_Italics –thoughts to self._

Life

"Excuse me miss, you need to wake up. We are about to land." The random voice of the stewardess broke through her slumber. 'U_ghhh… stupid bitch, I was sleeping.' _Arisa sat up slowly, trying to readjust to her surroundings after the long flight. She actually forgot she was on a plane. Damn her mother, she HATED her. Her parents officially separated seven years ago when she and her brother Sin were ten. Their little sister Saya was five at the time. Now, since they never truly got divorced, they decided to try again like nothing happened. She couldn't understand their thinking. If you had that many problems, just be done with it and move on. She was happy in America with her friends, and she was going to miss them. Her friends were her true family and now they were gone.

She could feel the plane begin its slow descent. Her mother had left a few days before, and she had stayed at her BFF's house until it was time for her to join them. Her uncle nearly had to drag her to the airport by her hair. Not wanting to leave was an understatement. The only way she figured she could get out of it was if she faked her own death, which sounded more appealing by the minute. She sighed as the stewardess made her final round through the cabin, making sure everyone was fastened in and ready for landing. The plane pulled into the terminal and she was overcome by dread knowing what would be waiting for her… Her mother. _'Yay….not.'_

She followed the combination of tourists and locals as she made her way to bag claim. Most of her things where shipped weeks ago, and what clothing she had left was packed into her black suitcase. The bright side about moving to Japan was the fashion; it was a dream come true. She had to try and refrain from staring, but some of the clothes where so cool. She grabbed her bag and glimpsed at people as she passed by.

'_Omg that outfit __is awesome! Probably doesn't understand English, but I want to know where she got it. What the hell am I talking about? /just about any store here would probably have that!' _Not paying any attention to her path, she walked right into someone. "Omg, I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking."

"Arisa?" The boy asked. She was shocked that someone knew who she was. Once she got her bearings from the run in, she looked at his face and noticed it was the same as hers.

"SIN!" She said smiling, as he pulled her into a hug. She pulled away and looked over his shoulder for her mother.

"She's not here; she and dad are 'bonding'. I decided to not be around. Now that I think about it I should have grabbed Saya too." He said sheepishly, feeling bad about it.

"It's weird. We IM'd each other all the time but in person it's so different." Arisa said as they slowly made their way through the airport. Still, she couldn't help but stare at the people; she was totally geeking out about the clothes. _'God peop__le probably think I'm a freak for starring like this…..'_

"I know what you mean, but the longer we're together, the easier it will get. The hard part to this will be learning how to be a family again." Sin said leading her to his truck.

As they walked she examined him. He didn't dress like most people here. He revolted against it while she would do anything to embrace it. He wore plain blue jeans, and an Ed-hardy t-shirt with black vans. His hair was cut in your basic Japanese style; kind of spiky and messy, but it worked. She on the other hand LOVED LOVED LOVED anything outlandish, and it usually showed. Today she was in a purple and black stripped mini skirt, orange leggings, a black tank top and chucks. Not her normal wear but she wanted to be extremely comfortable on the plane. She put her suitcase into his tiny backseat and buckled herself into the front. "The drive isn't too bad, but I'm afraid we might not have things to talk about face to face for awhile."

"It's okay, I'm sure we will figure something out." Arisa chuckled. As she tried to adjust herself into a more comfortable position, she realized that some of her hair was caught in the door of the truck. _'Freaking awesome! Could this get any better?' _She opened the door and let her hair fall back into place. It was black and fell to her mid-back, the perfect length for her. She also had a dark purple streak through her bangs. "Well now that I'm completely embarrassed, tell me truthfully. How bad is she?"

"She's not horrible yet, but I have my concerns. It's like she thought she could pick up where she left off seven years ago and I really don't like it." He sighed. "Though she did come up with a fairly good idea. Since it's your first night here maybe you would like to go for dinner and meet some new people?" He looked over at his sister; she had this look of pure horror on her face.

"Ummm." Was the only thing she could say.

"We don't have to, but I figured with you not knowing anyone here it would be nice. I know you want to make your own friends but mine are cool and it's a start." He said trying to make it sound good.

She had to give it to him, he was at least trying. He was right; she didn't know anyone and had to start somewhere. Then she remembered all her friends at home and how much it sucked being here. "Ok, I'll go. You're right, I have to get to know new people and I don't really have a choice."

"Great." He said smiling. They drove for about another 30 minutes before pulling into a small driveway, with a very ordinary looking house attached to it. He pulled her suitcase out of the back and turned around, almost knocking Saya down. "Saya you can't do that." He said as he made sure she was okay; she made no sound our indication she was there.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just happy you're back since dad is completely involved with mom… who I'm supposed to remember." She said so softly she had to strain to hear.

"I know; it's going to be very different for awhile. Do you want to meet Arisa?" He asked her.

She stood on her tippy toes, looking over his shoulder to see her. She smiled shyly, and ducked behind Sin to hide again. She said something to him that Arisa couldn't hear, but he smiled as they walked around the car to greet her. She stood a few paces behind him and he moved over to Arisa's side.

"She is very shy; it'll take time for her to warm up to you. Why don't you go introduce yourself?" He whispered to her.

Arisa stepped forward towards her little sister she hadn't seen or talked to in years. '_Yep defiantly the most awkward moment of my life'._

"Hi Saya, I'm looking forward to getting to know you again." Arisa said softly.

"Hi." Saya giggled. She glanced sideways for a moment, and then bolted into the house. Arisa gave Sin a questioning look and shook her head as she laughed a little to herself. They finally made their way into the house. Their mother was there to meet them at the door and pulled her into a hug like she had been gone for months.

"Mom, hello to you too." Arisa said a little surprised. "MOM, seriously let go, I'm fine and in one piece."

"I missed you so much. I'm so glad everyone is here, we can be a family again." She fake-sobbed into her shoulder. Arisa looked at Sin and rolled her eyes. He stifled a laugh as their father walked into the room.

"Arisa! It's been so long." He said coming closer, prying her mother off her so that he could get a proper hug. Though it had been a long time, he hadn't changed at all. He still looked like the same man her mother had separated her from all those years ago. She liked it in a way. "I know it's been a long trip but are you ok with your brother's idea of going out to dinner?"

"Yea, I need to start somewhere." She laughed

"I'm glad. Sin will show you your room. Your things got here last week, but most of its still in boxes. We thought you would like to set it up yourself." He said smiling

"Thanks!" She said excitedly. Sin started up the stairs and motioned for her to follow. Her mother tried to stop her, but her father had grabbed her shoulder and whispered something to her. She was thankful because she really didn't want to deal with her mother at the moment.

"So your room will be here. Mine is down the hall, and Saya's in the middle. The rents are the very last room down the hall. Bathroom is to the right to your room." He said, trying to remember if there was anything else important.

"Don't worry if I need anything, I'll ask." She said pushing past him into her room.

"Okay. We will be leaving in about an hour, so just let me know when you're ready." Sin said slowly walking backwards toward his room.

"Got it." She said shutting her door. She was in awe at how big her room was when she actually turned around. They only set up the essentials. Her bed, desk, computer, dresser and some cupboards. The rest was still in the boxes she had put them in. Her father must have stopped her mother from unpacking everything for her, considering it was her space. She reminded herself to thank him later. She looked through some of the boxes till she found the outfit she wanted to wear: jeans and a long sleeved black fitted shirt, and a hot pink vest. She laughed as she looked around the room. All her stuff which seemed to have the perfect place in her small room back home now seemed very awkward in one double the size. She pulled herself out of thoughts of her old life and focused on the now. She needed to get ready to meet new people. Oh yea, so exciting.

"Arisa, are you ready?" Sin called through the door.

"Yea sorry, we can head our now." She laughed as she emerged from her room. They went downstairs and she heard talking; a voice she didn't recognize.

"You remember Riza right? The one I talk about all the time?"

"Your girlfriend? How can I not? Some nights that's all you ever talk about." Arisa said sarcastically, leaning against the railing, arms crossed.

"Yes her." He said chuckling. "She's here. She's going to ride with us; she really wanted to meet you."

"Fair enough, but I am HUNGRY. Can we go now?" She asked smiling.

"Yes, let's go." He turned and headed the rest of the way downstairs where Riza was waiting.

She was very beautiful. Long blonde hair, green eyes and she was wearing khaki's and a baby blue fitted tee that made her look amazing. She looked up from talking with their parents and smiled at Sin.

"Hi." She said meeting him in the middle and hugging him.

"Hi Riza, this is Arisa. Arisa, Riza." She looked at Arisa and held out her hand in greeting.

"Hi. It's very nice to finally meet the elusive twin." Arisa shook her hand and nodded in response.

"So before we are late, are we all ready to go?" Sin said inching toward the door, taking the car keys off the hook on the wall.

"Remember not to be late Sin; you have school tomorrow even if Arisa doesn't." Their father said, eyeing him

"I know, I know." This time he opted to take his car instead of his truck. They hopped in and took off towards the restaurant.

Silence. _'OMG'_

"Tell me a little about your friends before I meet them." Sin and Riza both laughed at the excited tone in her voice.

"Well there's Shuuichi, I have a feeling you two are going to get along great. He's just as nerdy as you are."

"HEY!" She punched him playfully in the arm

"Yusuke, well he's a loser; Kuwabara too. I'm sure you'll get a good laugh out of them." Sin ticked off his fingers thing of who was going to be there.

"You mean KuwaBaka." Riza added laughing.

"Yea, yea. Yusuke will probably bring his girlfriend Keiko. She's cool you will probably like her. Mika will be there too, she's Riza's BFF." He glanced over at her.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Riza had a tiny glint in her eye.

"No, I was just saying. Who am I missing? Oh right Hiei. If he does show up I wouldn't bother talking to him because he won't respond." He finished his thoughts.

"Why? Isn't he your friend too?" Arisa asked curiously.

"More so Shuuichi's and Mika's. He just kind of tolerates the rest of us." Riza imputed.

"So are Mika and Hiei a couple?"

"You know what? I have no idea." Sin answered.

"They're complicated, that's the easiest way to describe it." Riza shrugged.

_'That made perfect sense…..NOT'_

The rest of the drive was spent answering questions about America and the differences between the culture, her friends, and the school system. Before Arisa knew it they were pulling into the parking lot.

"Look, Shuuichi is already here." Riza observed

"That's Shuuichi; he's always early." Sin mentioned as they got out of the car.

* * *

FINISH

Hope u enjoy chappy one chappy 2 out soon ^_^

~Rubirose


End file.
